The present invention relates to the field of honing a cylindrical external surface of a rod.
A rod, such as an aircraft landing gear rod, includes cylindrical bearing surfaces such as surfaces for receiving a bearing or a shrunk-on ring, which surfaces present very close dimensional tolerances and require a carefully prepared surface state in order to limit any risk of oxidation points or fatigue crack starter points appearing on the surface.
Tools for honing cylindrical external surfaces make use of honing inserts. By way of example, patent document U.S. Pat. No. 2,474,756 presents a honing tool having:                a plurality of honing inserts for honing a cylindrical external surface made of metal; and        a support for the honing inserts, the inserts being carried by the support in such a manner as to define a passage around which the inserts are located and into which it is possible to introduce the cylindrical external surface for honing.        
It has been found that such a tool can present risks of damaging the cylindrical external surface during honing.